Delicious
by Alexandra Weswick
Summary: Quiero compartir algo que escribi, en una tarde de ocio,vista desde la perspectiva de Light, un deseo "prohibido" o una necesidad? Aveces puedes enamorarte de quien menos lo esperas :D Y tu mayor enemigo puede llegar a ser tu mejor amante


Hoy el tiempo me retiene, me envuelve y me atrapa, haciendo que sienta un intenso calor contra mi pecho, aunque no estoy seguro si es por el fuego de la chimenea que calienta el lugar, o por el recuerdo de un pasado incierto

**Delicious.**

Hoy el tiempo me retiene, me envuelve y me atrapa, haciendo que sienta un intenso calor contra mi pecho, aunque no estoy seguro si es por el fuego de la chimenea que calienta el lugar, o por el recuerdo de un pasado incierto.

Estoy solo y mi única compañía es el crujir del fuego. Mi mirada se pierde siguiendo la lucha de los troncos que tratan de ir sobreviviendo al fuego, que se enreda en ellos cual si fuera una lengua, en busca de su compañera. A veces se sorprendo al mirar mis analogías propias, pero me apasiona pensar que soy yo en busca de tu tan deseado cuerpo.

Algunos troncos se resisten impasibles, pero al final siempre sucumben ante el poderío del inclemente fuego. Algunas centellas brotan de esa batalla como luciérnagas, que traviesas viajan en el ambiente. Como si fueran parte del llanto satisfecho, del mismo fuego, que con sus brazas hace todo, por dominar a una presa condenada a ser cenizas.

Mientras observo aquel ritual, siento una ráfaga de aire frío que entra por la ventana, y estremece mi cuerpo, aunque me pareció algo extraño ya que la había cerrado minutos antes, no le di importancia culpando al viento, quien impuso su fuerza ante ella.

En el fondo sabia que era algo poco probable, pero decidí no darle importancia a ese hecho. Y camine hasta ella para atrancarla nuevamente, y fui hacia un cajón cercano para sacar una barra de chocolate amargo. Me senté nuevamente frente a la chimenea.

Atrapo la tableta de chocolate y la observo fijamente. mmm ... Dulce orgasmo, barra negra que generosa me presenta su cuerpo… como tu lo hiciste una vez… La muerdo cortándolo en trozos introduciéndolo poco a poco a mi boca, como a un amante, con suavidad y delicadeza. Ya que es algo que hay que degustar lentamente, esperando a que empiece a derretirse, y un río de amarga dulzura embriago mi boca.

Quería compartirlo contigo en un beso con la textura y el aroma propios del chocolate, pero tu no estabas ahí sonrío y vuelvo a mirar el fuego, que continuo se mueve cada vez más rápido… Saciándome y a la vez aumentando mi ansiedad, haciéndome recordar el pasado.

Remontándome al día en que te conocí… causaste una gran impresión en, al principio solo era un juego, el cual, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder… Sobre todo cuando nos disponíamos a jugar tenis. Y aunque nos era difícil saber quien era el ganador, al final eso ya no importaba, y terminábamos en la cafetería, en la mesa habitual, lejos de todos los demás.

Tu siempre pedías esa copa de helado de cerezas con cubierta de chocolate, yo te veía comer, mientras en mi mente idealizaba lo que realmente deseaba, que era aderezarle contigo, me enloquecía la sola idea de introducir algo frío y delicado… Haciendo con el lo que mejor nos plazca, dejándonos atrapar por aquel deleite.

Simplemente jugar, mordernos, chuparnos… Pero nunca me atrevería a pedírtelo, al menos no ahora, yo solo te miraba, colmar la cucharita de helado, y lamerla poco a poco como minino…

Yo solo podía imaginar lo que seria sentir tus labios impregnados de tanto sabor. No solo por el helado, también por tus labios, que desnudos saben a miel.

De repente noto que una gotita se desliza por tus labios, y antes de que llegue a tu barbilla le atrapas con tu lengua, sensualmente, mi respiración empieza a entre cortarse, mi mis latidos al igual que mi respiración empieza a acelerarse.

Realmente quería degustar esos labios, suculentos, repletos de distintos sabores: Cereza, fresa, mango, chocolate… un universo de sensaciones esperando solo por mi, pero no estaba seguro de que me aceptarías.

Pero mis dudas duraron demasiado, y cuando vi, ya habías lamido la cuchara, dejándola tan brillante como mis labios que desilusionados se muerden solos.

Tu solo sonríes como diciendo, Gane!! Y salimos del lugar, y llego ansioso a casa, esperando el siguiente día, planeando una forma de robar esos labios. ..

Todos nuestros encuentros era un constante enfrentamiento, cada día creábamos un nuevo reto… Pero tu actitud hacia mí lejos de disgustarme, hacía más divertida mi vida.

Después de eso nos alejamos, por un tiempo, no puede evitar sentir el vacío que dejaste en mi vida. El día que te volví a encontrar, al observar tu cabello negro cae desordenado sobre tus ojos, podría asegurar que lo habías dejado crecer un poco, me atrevería a decir que tus ojos negros lucían tan enigmáticos como siempre. Atrapando la luz de la luna que les hace lucir más brillantes que nunca, y tus labios se encorvaban en esa media sonrisa, que otorgas a todos de forma amable, aunque me duela, la misma que me otorgas a mi también.

Sin embargo no puedo evitar pensar en tu cuerpo delgado debajo del conjunto de ropas holgadas que usas, haciendo que mi mente trabaje constantemente, imaginando la forma sensual que tu cuerpo firme tiene bajo tus ropas.

Tu perspectiva no es muy atrayente para muchos, sin embargo, se que no hay nada más que pueda desear, que estar a tu lado.

Termino con la barra de chocolate, casi no puedo más… Observo el fuego …Aun poderoso y creciendo con furia como los deseos de probar tu piel, robar tu calor, asfixiarte y terminar contigo…

Pero por hoy solo peleare con el fuego y el frío, en un duelo… Siempre he escuchado que: " Únicamente los que evitan el amor, pueden evitar el dolor del duelo.. Lo importante es crecer através del duelo, y seguir permaneciendo vulnerables al amor" por lo tanto… esta noche comeré más chocolate… mientras todos me llaman tonto.

Cuando termino de decir lo ultimo para mi mismo, me quedo dormido, en un sueño implacable, el cual me hacer recordarte nuevamente, siento tus labios sobre los míos…

Al día siguiente despierto, y mis labios aun siguen dulces… Pero es imposible que el sabor perdurara por toda la noche, acaso tuve un visitante?

… Continuara xD …


End file.
